counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Downed
(cut) | Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = Guerilla Warfare (cut) | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 (cut) | Creator(s) = Nick Coombe Thearrel McKinney Jr. | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero }} Downed Pilot (cs_downed_cz) is an official hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Overview The map takes place in Puerto Iguazu, Argentina. An aircraft has been shot down and the pilots have been taken hostage by the terrorists. The map consist of a mountainous jungle region into which the aircraft has crashed. In addition there is a small village of sorts with a few buildings which can provide ample cover. The Terrorists base of operations and the location of the hostages is inside a mine. Official description Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Use whatever force needed. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission. Rescue them! Development Early development The map was originally designed by Nick Coombe in 2001 when Gearbox Software was developing Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. It started off as a rocky/desert themed map. During early design, Nick decided to change the map into a jungle theme and gave the map the name cs_junglecamp.Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - Nick Coombe Interview. Nick left Gearbox in November 2001,LinkedIn | Nick Coombe thus the map would be further edited by other employees at the Gearbox. When the map was handed over to Gearbox the name was changed since another map with the same name already existed. At around the same time the game mode was also changed from hostage rescue into bomb defusal. The map was given the new title de_enemymine.Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - Josh Jeffcoat Interview. When Ritual Entertainment took over development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero in August 2002, they decided to develop the map further. Thearrel McKinney Jr. was the person in charge of further developments to the map.I have a question about the CS:GO levels. - Gaming Discussion - MapCore The largest change was returning the game mode back into the original hostage rescue mode and renaming the map yet another time, this time into cs_downed. A less drastic change was the removal of an intact twin-seater plane from one of the buildings which served the purpose of being a drug running plane in the original backstory. The map was also used as the base for the Deleted Scenes single player mission Downed Pilot. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) Ritual Entertainment had plans for the map to make its initial appearance in Xbox version of the game.Several remnants exist on the game disc, including a map thumbnail. The official factions for the map were supposed to be SEAL Team 6 and the Guerilla Warfare and it was to make use of the pilot hostage model.''playermodels.txt on Counter-Strike (Xbox) game disc. For reasons unknown, the map was removed from the Xbox version before the game was finished. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' The map was finally released together with the initial release of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. It was also used as the 14th map in the official Tour of Duty campaign. Trivia *In the computer room where two of the hostages are kept, there are two screens that display the BBC news. *The logo Nick Coombe had present on his website is still seen in the final version of Downed Pilot. *This is one of the two Counter-Strike: Condition Zero exclusive maps, as the other is Sienna. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) cut maps